


chill

by Athina_Blaine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snuggling, cozy sweaters, in honor of the teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athina_Blaine/pseuds/Athina_Blaine
Summary: “It’s so thin! You’ll freeze before we get to the plaza.”“What? Come on, it’s only October. Hasetsu is about this cold around this time, too, you know.”-Yuuri dresses for the occasion. Victor has doubts.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	chill

Yuuri combed his hand through his hair, bullying the errant curls into shape. He tilted up his chin, eyes roaming over his face in the mirror– a little roguish, maybe, but he felt like the eyeliner brought the whole look together.

Stepping away from the sink, he checked his outfit again. The jacket had _definitely_ been a good call. He hadn’t been sure he could pull off black leather, but with the help from the skinny pants, he looked almost … well, _swanky_. The pants were a little tighter than what he was used to, but they had been a gift from Victor and, with this being their first date since Yuuri arrived in St. Petersburg, he couldn’t think of a better opportunity to wear them out.

Besides, Victor had been right– they made his ass look _great._

“Yuuri, darling, we’re going to be late.”

He stepped back, giving himself one last onceover. _Right. Ready as I’ll ever be._

When he entered the foyer, Victor looked up from his phone, and a little thrill jumped through Yuuri. He never liked putting so much effort into his appearance, but Victor’s shameless flirting and torrent of compliments proved a powerful motivator.

Instead of the compliment or a saucy smirk that Yuuri wanted, though, Victor frowned. “Is this what you’re wearing to the plaza tonight?”

O … oh. That, uh … wasn’t what he was expecting. Face coloring, Yuuri reached up to smooth down a curl that wasn’t there. “Um. Is it too much?”

With a lurch, Victor took hold of his shoulders. “That came out rather cruel, didn’t it?” He smoothed a hand down Yuuri’s face. “You look gorgeous, of course you do.”

Yuuri let out a breath of relief. So he _did_ like the outfit. But then why …?

“If anything, it’s not enough,” Victor continued. “It’s so thin! You’ll freeze before we get to the plaza.”

“What? Come on, it’s only October. Hasetsu is about this cold around this time, too, you know.”

“It may be the same degree,” said Victor, tapping the side of Yuuri’s head, “but you’re not accounting for the wind chill. It’ll cut through you like a hot knife.” Victor turned to the coat rack. “Here, you can borrow something of mine tonight.”

“No! No, that’s okay,” Yuuri said, throwing out his hands. He’d look _ridiculous_ in Victor’s luxurious faux fur coats. “Really, I’ll be _fine_. It’s only a ten-minute walk anyway. Now come on, weren’t you the one complaining about being late?”

Victor huffed, but pulled on his own coat. “Whatever you say, love. But just know that I will _not_ be lending you my jacket when you ask for it.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but took Victor’s arm when he offered it all the same.

At first, it wasn’t so bad. Sure, it was _cold_ – the chill bit through his arms and the tips of his ears as soon as they exited the apartment’s main entrance. But it wasn’t anything Yuuri couldn’t handle, especially with how short of a walk it was. He could tough it out.

But then, turning the corner of their apartment block, a brisk wind sliced through them, Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. Oh, _Jesus Christ_ , that was _cold._

“Is everything okay, Yuuri?”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri said through clenched teeth. It _did_ feel like a hot knife, slicing through the fabric of Yuuri’s jacket. A demur smile curled Victor’s lips, but wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him into the side of his coat. Yuuri didn’t protest– in fact, he curled in as deep as he could go without tripping over Victor’s feet. 

When they walked into the restaurant, a wave of heat crested over Yuuri’s chilled skin and he couldn’t help the sigh of relief. Victor said nothing, handing both of their jackets to the waiter before they were escorted to a seat by the window. The smile never abated, though, much to Yuuri’s frustration. It was only a matter of time before the _I-told-you-sos_ came out. 

But when Victor, at last, opened his mouth, he said, 

“Did I not say those pants were perfect for you?”

Oh. 

Yuuri’s shoulders drained of tension, and he smiled. “Yes, yes, you have an excellent fashion sense.”

“It would be wrong of me to take all the credit. An ass like yours does all the work for me.”

Yuuri snorted, face flushing. _Yes_ , Yuuri enjoyed Victor’s absurd compliments, but their brazenness didn’t abate Yuuri’s embarrassment. Whatever. Victor liked how flustered he got anyway. “Would you just give me the menu, please? I’m starving.”

Smirking, Victor handed it over, and Yuuri pointedly snapped it open. 

After a delicious grilled salmon with a side of roasted vegetables (and a shared slice of blueberry pie, as an off season treat), they prepared to go home. The food sat warm and content in Yuuri’s belly, but as he slid on his jacket, a trill of apprehension curled in his stomach.

Come on, you big baby. It’s just two blocks. And then he could take the hottest shower he could tolerate in Victor’s gorgeous bathroom. He took a deep, bracing breath, and turned towards the door– when something heavy plopped down on his shoulders.

“There you are,” said Victor, working the buttons of the front of the coat. “Nice and bundled now.” 

Yuuri blinked, startled. “Victor, you’re just going to get cold yourself now.”

“The blood of my ancestors will protect me, don’t you worry. Besides, _I_ am actually wearing _layers.”_

Fair enough, he supposed. It wasn’t worth it making a fuss, anyway, especially since Victor’s coat was soft and warm. A whiff of Victor’s cologne tickled Yuuri’s nose, and as they walked home, Victor bundled himself into Yuuri’s side, smiling all the while.

That wasn’t the end of things, though. Once they arrived home, Victor slipped the coat off of Yuuri’s shoulders and turned heel, striding towards their bedroom. With a purposeful walk like that, Yuuri _knew_ trouble was coming his way. Yuuri followed after him, stomach churning with apprehension at the look of focus on Victor’s face as he tore through their dresser.

“As I suspected,” said Victor, holding out Yuuri’s old college sweater. “You’ve brought no proper winter clothes with you when you moved here, did you?”

“I mean, yeah? Do you have _any_ idea how much luggage space winter clothes take up?”

“How did you intend to survive the winter?”

“ _Obviously,_ I was going to do some shopping later.”

“And hog all my sweaters and jackets in the meantime. This is quite a dastardly plan, even for you.”

Yuuri bit back a chuckle. As if _Victor_ wasn’t the one trying to foist his clothing onto Yuuri all the time. “Of course, you’ve caught me red-handed. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he reached to pull off his shirt, “I think I’m going to take a shower now, warm up a bit.”

“Oh!” Victor clapped his hands together. “Marvelous idea! In the meantime, I think the situation calls for some hot coco, and then we can have a proper snuggle on the couch.”

“Sounds like a plan. Can I have the little poodle mug this time?”

“Of course. Now would you like coconut or almond milk? And how about marshmallows?”

“Uhh, almond sounds nice. I’ll pass on the marshmallows.”

“Oh, but Yuuri, I got the really small baby ones!”

Yuuri chuckled as he stepped into the bathroom. “Okay, yes, fine, marshmallows.”

Once the water was heated and he’d fully stripped, Yuuri stepped under the spray and sighed. Perfect. Just what he needed. And soon enough, there would be a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, and a Russian skater in his arms. A smile curled his lips. 

He was … _really_ happy, right now.

Wrapping his robe around himself, he made for his dresser when something on the bed made him pause. A pair of Victor’s soft flannel pajamas had been laid out. Yuuri knew it well– it had been one of the sets Victor had brought with him for the Grand Prix. He’d spent literal hours imagining running his hands over it during their first competition in Beijing. It was Victor’s favorite.

A smile twitched and tugged at his lips, and he pulled on the outfit, luxuriating in its soft cotton.

As he entered the living room, two mugs were waiting for him on the coffee table. Victor popped his head over the couch, eyeing him up and down. “I see your cunning schemes have once again proven fruitful.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself. “I love it when an evil plan comes together.”

“That’s what I thought. Come over here so I may punish you properly.”

Tossing the man an exasperated look, Yuuri took his seat on the couch. Victor handed him the mug before snuggling up to his side. “Have I succeeded in my attempts to make you nice and cozy now?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri took a sip of his drink, rich chocolate staining his upper lip. The warmth seeped through his bones and he let out a low sigh. “Thank you.”

“Of course, what kind of boyfriend do you take me for?”

Yuuri snorted, nearly spitting up his drink and slapping a hand over his mouth. Victor’s mouth twitched upwards before he rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri readjusted his arm, throwing it around Victor’s shoulder, and they both settled in to watch television.

Everything was perfect.

That was, until Yuuri felt an uncomfortable warmth building under his skin. With the flannel pajamas and the hot chocolate and Victor’s weight, it was all starting to feel … 

Victor looked up. “Is something the matter?”

“I’m fine, I’m …” He chuckled, tugging at his collar. “I actually think I’m a bit too warm now.”

“Oh!” Victor grinned. “Yes, I’ve been known to have that effect on people.” With a groan, Yuuri shoved at him, but Victor wasn’t dissuaded. He slipped a hand under Yuuri’s shirt. “Well, I suppose the only thing to do is undress you–”

“Stooop,” Yuuri whined, hysterics building in his chest as Victor’s fingers brushed his stomach. He pushed him away. “You’re incorrigible, you know that? Let me just …” Straightening up, Yuuri slipped the shirt over his head, laying it out on the arm of the couch. When he settled back down, Victor was staring at him with sparkling eyes and a curled smile.

“What?” Yuuri asked with a heating face.

“Nothing! Nothing at all.” Victor reached for the blanket thrown over the back of the couch resting his head over Yuuri’s chest, eyes closing. “I’m just … very fond of this plan, is all.”

Yuuri snorted. _Yeah, I’ll bet._ He leaned back until Victor was nearly lying on top of him, the blanket covering them both. The low volume of the TV hummed in the background, Yuuri’s attention robbed by the man in his arms. Smiling, he pressed his mouth into Victor’s soft, silvery wisps.

“Thank you,” he murmured, earning a low, sleepy hum in response. 

They’d fall asleep like this if Yuuri gave them the chance, but as he settled his head onto the pillow, eyes drifting shut, he found that he didn’t mind all that much.


End file.
